Hynerian
Hynerians were a small, aquatic race native to the water world of Hyneria. Standing less than three feet high, they had round bodies, large heads and short limbs. They were an amphibious race, possessing both lungs and primitive gills in the base of their necks. Their long rectangular heads had two small eyes, bushy eyebrows, and two nasal cavities, and was dominated by a wide, frog like mouth for scooping up large amounts of food. Their appendages ended in hands which had three fingers and an opposable digit or feet with four webbed toes. Hynerians had three stomachs and a hefty appetite. They typically ate half their own weight each day during periods of inactivity and/or depression. Under stress, Hynerians were known to expel the inert gas helium as a waste product. When they were suddenly exposed to an emotional shock, their ability to breathe sometimes became paralyzed by a reflex reaction. After sexual intercourse, Hynerians fell unconscious for roughly an hour. And their eyebrows were sensitive and provided them with sensual pleasure. A long lived species, Hynerians often relied on their abilities to negotiate and barter to survive rather than direct conflict due to their lack of physical prowess. The Hynerian society was split into the upper and lower class, with the lower class being treated poorly by the upper. Women were generally seen as objects, and it was known for wealthy Hynerians to take several wives, or indeed concubines. However, Hynerian women were frequently used as soldiers or spies. The Hynerian Enclave spanned five planets, all ruled by a hereditary monarch called a Dominar. The populace for the entire Empire was counted at roughly six hundred billion. The Hynerian Enclave had a history as a warlike state, mainly towards the Miradorn. More than 1,000 years ago the Miradorn invaded the Hynerian Enclave, leaving more than one billion dead. Both species continued despise each other, and the Miradorn would ally themselves with the Klingon Enclave, though in menial positions. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Monarchy Home Planet or System: Hyneria Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D/3D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 1D/3D+2 PERCEPTION 2D/5D STRENGTH 1D/3D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Amphibious: Hynerians can breathe both air and water. They receive a +2D bonus to their swimming and reaction skills while in the water. Vision: The shape of the Hynerian iris focuses miniscule amounts of light to permit normal vision in low-light environments. They receive a +2D bonus in low-light conditions. Skill Bonus: At the time of character creation only, Hynerians receive 2D for every 1D place in bureaucracy, business, bargain, con and gambling. Story Factors: Tannot Root Toxicity: The chemicals within the tannot root react adversely with a Hynerian's biochemistry. All of the Hynerian's bodily fluids become contact explosives, immediately exploding upon contact with any hard surface or material object. Move: 4/6 (walking); 10/12 (swimming) Size: 0.6-1 meter tall Lifespan: 300 standard years Behind the Scenes The Hynerians are a cross-over species based on the species by the same name in Farscape canon. Category:Species